


【德哈\drarry】德拉科为什么这么嘴欠？（肉）

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: summary：“每日一问：德拉科为什么嘴这么欠？”#已在一起未公开设定，伏地魔在哈利婴儿时期就死透了，七年级背景所有人存活除詹莉。#ooc，无脑甜，有肉—————lofter🆔niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【德哈\drarry】德拉科为什么这么嘴欠？（肉）

1.0

美好的一天从格兰芬多扣分开始。

“格兰芬多扣十分。波特先生又一次炸了他的坩埚。”

斯内普看着哈利一脸的嫌弃厌恶，然后他亲眼目睹了自己最器重的学生德拉科马尔福屁颠屁颠地走向了哈利，整个人的气质顿时又阴沉了几分。他死死盯着德拉科然而德拉科就像毫无知觉一样自然的挤开了哈利旁边的罗恩又顺带忽视了罗恩的怒瞪。

斯内普毅然选择不看这两个另人糟心的玩意，顺带又扣了格兰芬多五分。

德拉科看着哈利这里的一团糟一边帮哈利收拾着大部分一边忍不住小声嘴欠。“伟大的救世主哈利波特又炸了自己的坩埚，看看多么简单的魔药制作方法，你真的不是巨怪脑子吗波特？在我看来波特你真的不合适学习魔药这种高深又神秘的学科。”

德拉科帮哈利收拾完了又给哈利身上丢了几个清洁咒小声嘟嚷几句接着他马上反应过来身边还有别人。“别自作多情波特，我帮你只是因为作为一个马尔福我不能忍受自己在如此脏乱差的地方学习魔药也不想身边有个脏兮兮又有着巨怪脑子的搭档，这会让我的身理和心理都感觉非常的不适。”

“马尔福我并没有让你帮我也没有让你放弃你原来的搭档到我这里来，忍受不了你就给我滚回去。”哈利一个眼神都没分给德拉科自顾自重新煮自己的魔药。

“不。波特你……”

“德拉科闭嘴！如果你还想我再炸一次坩埚的话。”哈利终于转过头对着德拉科低吼一句。

“格兰芬多扣五分，波特先生扰乱课堂秩序。”

“我只想告诉你雏菊根放三段你放成了三根。”

“嘭！”坩埚炸了，溅了两人一身外加溅了一点在向这边走来的斯内普身上。

“格兰芬多扣二十分！作业是每人五英寸的魔药论文。波特先生单独交十英寸魔药论文给我。现在下课！”

哈利先暂时告别了自己的两位好友怒气冲冲地拉着德拉科到角落。“德拉科你是不是太久没和我打架手痒了。”

“怎么会哈利。是你说的不公开关系向以前一样的。”德拉科委屈。

“你以前看我坩埚炸了会主动来给我收拾跑过来和我当搭档？刚才赫敏离开的时候看我的眼神充满了怀疑！”

“那个泥…”哈利往德拉科肚子上锤了一拳。“啊！我不说了。那是因为以前我们没在一起我没有立场。而且哈利我已经很尽量在保持距离了！我们到底什么时候公开我都早就告诉我爸爸妈妈他们了！你看看那些女人看你的眼神她们恨不得吃了你！”

“德拉科拜托你不要在重复这些话了我知道你早就告诉你家里了。然后你爸爸狠狠打了你一顿把你赶出了马尔福庄园圣诞节当天可怜的回到了霍格沃茨还拖上我。”

哈利至今都记忆深刻去年圣诞节那天他正准备和小天狼星一起庆祝圣诞结果就收到了德拉科的信出去对男朋友人道主义的关心在和小天狼星匆匆吃过午饭后就回了霍格沃茨。那可是哈利长这么大以来第一次对小天狼星撒谎。

“我当然随时都可以告诉他们。只要你不害怕罗恩赫敏来收拾你，还有小天狼星先冲去马尔福庄园揍你爸爸一顿再冲来霍格沃茨来揍你一顿的话。毕竟你给他们留下了许多非常不美好的印象，你想改变的话估计还要花很长一段时间了起码都是毕业后了。放心吧德拉科我不会被人抢走的我人和心都着你这。”

哈利对着德拉科的唇落下一个吻。

2.0

“波特，打赌吗？这次一定会是我比你先拿到金色飞贼。”

“得了吧马尔福，你每次一说完这句话最后的结局都是惨败给我。”

“那是因为……”德拉科托长了调子做了个口型。

“什么？”哈利皱着眉没看懂德拉科又在搞什么。

德拉科再次重复了一遍。

——我爱你，哈利。

哈利看懂了他摸了摸自己的耳朵，耳根子有点烫。他一点也没想到会德拉科突然来告白。接着他还没反应过来德拉科就眼神一转俯身冲向哈利身侧与哈利反方向擦身而过。

“傻宝宝波特你输定了！飞贼就在你旁边都没看到！”

“该死的马尔福，狡诈的斯莱特林！”哈利迅速反应过来将火箭弩调转方向向德拉科追去。

德拉科回头看着快追上自己对哈利。劲风吹起哈利的刘海露出哈利头上的闪电形伤疤，格兰芬多红色的魁地奇队服向后飞舞着，他翠绿的眼睛正专注地盯着前方的金色飞贼。德拉科突然想到哈利在床上时那迷离的眼神，他感觉自己在不合适的地方起了生理反应。就在德拉科走神时哈利已经超过了他抓住了金色飞贼。

“哈利波特抓住了金色飞贼！格兰芬多获胜！”

哈利骑在火箭弩上学着德拉科的样子拖着长调对着德拉科挑眉。“怎么样马尔福？又没做到自己立的誓言。”

德拉科哼笑了一声回到了陆地上脱离了自己的魁地奇队伍等哈利一从火箭弩上下来就拽着他离开。其他人（这里指格兰芬多的人）想要拦住他们但哈利连忙挥手表示不用。

德拉科拽着哈利走到一间闲置空教室不由分说的就吻了上去。

德拉科一边吻着哈利一边将手伸进哈利的裤子里用手反复揉捏着哈利的性器。

“唔……嗯～德拉科这里这里不太好。”

“没事的哈利。”

德拉科上下套弄把玩着哈利的性器，手指轻轻刮过哈利已经硬挺的性器头部弄的哈利浑身一颤。德拉科自己也是早已硬胀的发疼但他依旧耐着性子不紧不慢的安抚着哈利的性器直到哈利射出来，德拉科的手指就着哈利射出的浊液向哈利的后穴伸去开始自己的疆土扩张。已经做过好几次了，德拉科很快就找到了哈利对敏感点。此时哈利坐在一张课桌上，裤子早就被脱掉扔在了一边，两条腿紧紧缠在德拉科的腰上，手肘撑在桌面腰微微上挺。

“德拉科…嗯啊……可以了…进…进来。”

“这就够了？”说着德拉科还是将手指伸出来将自己粗大的性器挤了进去，缓缓律动着。

“啊…”哈利大口揣着气脖子向后仰着，为了更好的适应将腰挺的更高。

“嗯…德拉科用点力…嗯嗯……那里…”

哈利眼神迷离，德拉科看着哈利的眼睛彻底的沦陷进去。德拉科觉得哈利的眼睛在情欲中时才是最漂亮的时候。这是他一人独享的。

“德拉科慢一点～”哈利声音颤抖着。

德拉科没有听哈利的更加快速用力的抽插着直到哈利眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾哭腔已经出来了才精关开放。

两人都喘着粗气。

“说话的方式学的挺像的。”德拉科给两人身上都扔了一个清理一新。

哈利瘫坐在德拉科怀里。“那是当然。我记得我之前听秋说过一句中国的古话‘近朱者赤近墨者黑’。显然我是‘近墨者黑’了。”

“秋张？那个拉文克劳？你怎么叫她叫的那么亲密你什么时候和她扯上关系的。”

“德拉科人家秋有男朋友了，我只是一天顺耳听到她说了一句而已。拜托你现在让我好好休息一下，晚上我还要去参加派对。”

“哼。”德拉科嘴上不情愿还是搂紧了怀里的哈利给哈利一个舒适的睡姿。

Fin.


End file.
